Di Antara Mereka yang Abadi dan yang Akan Pergi
by AriciaBetelguese
Summary: -Hiatus- Ada cinta di antara manusia, di antara mereka yang abadi, dan di antara yang abadi daan yang akan mati. Dan ada alasan Vermouth memanggil Ran angel... AU. ShinichiRan, KaitoAoko, HakubaAkako, dan bakal ada Shiho, BO, dll! RnR yaaa?


**A/N: Hiatus Aricia ga terlalu lama ya? Ini terjemahan fanfic Aricia, di fandom B. Inggris...**

**Review?**

* * *

Pada jaman dahulu kala, di atas langit, hiduplah bermacam macam makhluk bersayap.

Ada elf, peri, pegasus, malaikat, setan—

Dan mereka hidup bahagia, meskipun ada banyak silang pendapat di atas sana.

Mereka hidup bahagia bersama. Paling tidak, sampai para setan (memangnya siapa lagi?) mencari sekutu baru.

Sekutu baru ini memberi mereka sumber energi baru, dan tentu saja, semua orang menginginkannya. Tapi ada satu syarat yang harus dipenuhi oleh para setan—melakukan perbuatan gelap. Dengan kata lain, melakukan kejahatan. Dengan kata lain, melanggar peraturan, peraturan supernatural.

Jadi sebuah perang terjadi. Para setan, tentu saja, menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melakukan perbuatan gelap, seperti memecah belah komunitas supernatural. Jadi berdirilah komunitas elf, komunitas peri, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya.

Waktu berlalu, perangpun berakhir, meskipun hubungan antara bermacam macam komunitas itu sangat tegang dan perang bisa terjadi kapan saja. Raja dan Ratu dari setiap komunitas terlalu sombong untuk mencoba membangun hubungan baru. Akan tetapi waktu berlalu, dan para raja dan ratu ini digantikan oleh generasi generasi baru yang lebih berpikiran terbuka. Maka duniapun damai, sekali lagi.

Dan beratus ratus tahun setelah cerita ini...

Di atas langit, di antara awan dan di sekeliling bintang bintang, dua sosok perembuan berdiri, atau lebih tepatnya terbang. Sinar sinar melayang di sekeliling mereka, dan mereka, meskipun memakai gaun panjang, bergerak dengan cepat dan cekatan. Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Itu sudah jelas untuk makhluk supernatural apapun. Mereka sedang bertempur. Atau apakah bertanding lebih akurat? Mereka tidak benar benar berusaha menyakiti satu sama lain.

Salah satu dari mereka berpakaian putih, gaunnya bersinar dan terlihat seolah olah gaun itu terbuat dari permata yang paling murni. Di tiaranya ada sebuah bintang. Rambut hitam panjangnya bersinar dan terbang di sekelilingnya, dan dia memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang terlihat cantik, akan tetapi rapuh.

Sosok lainnya memakai pakaian hitam, gaunnya terlihat lebih gelap daripada langit malam. Rambutnya panjang dan pirang, dan berombak. Dia memakai sepatu boot hak tinggi (hitam), dan dia memakai tiara keperakan.

Mereka berhenti secara tiba tiba, dan saling menatap.

"Hebat, Orchid." kata sosok yang berpakaian hitam. "Pantas saja mereka memilihmu sebagai ratu mereka."

"Kamu sendiri jauh lebih baik daripada saat aku terakhir melihatmu." Orchid tersenyum. "Apa yang kaulakukan, Wine?"

Wine mengangkat bahu. "Oh, hanya latihan. Sekarang—ada alasan spesial apa kamu mengundangku kemari?"

"Ya." Orchid mengerutkan dahi. "Itu... sesuatu yang kupikir sudah kau ketahui. Tentang sebuah organisasi di antara manusia dan betapa dekatnya mereka dari tujuan mereka—keabadian."

Wine mengangguk.

"Kurasa karena semua utusan yang kukirim ke bumi tidak berhasil menghancurkan organisasi itu, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita sendiri turun tangan."

Mata Wine menajam. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kita turun ke bumi. Apa kau sudah mendengar berita tentang akan turunnya dua anak yang ditandai? Kabarnya mereka hanyalah manusia biasa, akan tetapi mereka akan menghancurkan organisasi itu. Dan mereka akan perlu bantuan."

"Itu tidak perlu, Orchid. Ada cara lain untuk mengurus masalah itu."

"Aku sudah membuat keputusanku. Aku akan pergi, tidak peduli apakah kamu akan ikut denganku atau tidak."

"Orchid, manusia cukup mampu mengurus dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, aku ingin bermain main lagi dengan mereka... tapi perjanjian kita menyatakan bahwa kami tidak diizinkan mempermainkan manusia lagi."

"Aku akan pergi, Wine. Pilih sekarang, apakah kau ikut, atau tidak."

Diam.

Lalu Wine mendesah. "Oke, aku datang. Tapi aku akan memilih tempatku sendiri. Aku akan turun ke tempat anak yatim itu."

"Yang berarti aku akan pergi ke tempat sang novelis dan aktris. Oke."

"Ya." Wine mengangguk. "Dan Orchid?"

"Ya?"

"Hati hati. Sampai jumpa di bumi... Ratu dari Malaikat."

"Sampai jumpa... Ratu dari Setan."

* * *

Orchid mempelajari buku pelajaran sekolahnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Dia bisa mengerti semua yang tertulis dengan mudah akan tetapi dia tidak boleh mengingat semua yang tertulis di buku! Kalau dia tahu semuanya, Orchid akan punya nilai sempurna dan hal itu akan terlihat aneh.

Empat belas tahun sudah berlalu sejak Orchid turun sebagai Ran Mouri, anak dari Kogoro Mouri, detektif, dan Eri Mouri (Sekarang sih Kisaki.), pikirnya. Dalam tahun tahun itu, dia sudah berteman dekat dengan Kudou Shinichi, anak yang ditandai. Dia memang anak yang menyenangkan, meskipun agak arogan tapi dia anak yang baik. Berbeda dari manusia lain.

Dan dia juga seorang meitantei, yang berarti Orchid harus sangat hati hati disekelilingnya agar dia tidak tahu identitas asli 'Ran Mouri'.

Bagaimana dengan Kuroba Kaito? Orchid berharap Wine akan mengontaknya.

"RIIIIIINNNNGGG!! RRRRIIIIIINNGGG!"

Orchid berlari ke telpon.

"Moshi moshi, Kantor Detektif Mouri—"

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Orchid." kata sebuah suara usil di ujung lain telpon.

"Wine!" Orchid mendesis, kaget dan marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, menelpon RUMAHku? Kamu bisa menelpon handphoneku—"

"Nggak seru."

Orchid memelototi telpon.

"Aku sudah masuk ke organisasi itu."

"Seberapa tinggi kamu?"

"Sangat tinggi. Si bos sangat menyukaiku..."

"Apa kamu sibuk?"

"Pasti. Kerja keras itu wajib di sini. Tapi kamu harusnya senang aku masuk begitu tinggi."

"Ya, benar." Kata Orchid dengan nada sarkastis. "Kamu sibuk. Dan kamu tahu Wine? Siapa yang akan mengawasi Kuroba Kaito?"

"Aku di dalam organisasi. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengawasinya."  
"Kamu berbohong." kata Orchid panas. "Tidak bisakah kamu berhenti membuat kesulitan, Wine?"

"Tapi bukankah itu pekerjaanku?" Wine tertawa. "Aku 'kan, seorang setan."

Telpon itu ditutup.

Oke. Kalau Wine tidak mau mengawasi Kuroba Kaito, Orchid akan melakukannya sendiri.

Orchid menjentikkan tangannya, dan dia menghilang.

Sedetik kemudian, dia berada di istananya. Sejumlah pelayannya membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Lily," perintahnya, "Panggil Hawk ke sini."

Lily membungkuk, dan pergi. Orchid menunggu dengan tidak sabar sementara Hawk muncul di depannya dan mulai membungkuk dan menggumamkan mantra mantra tak penting—tapi dia harus mengucapkan mantra itu jika dia mau melihat sang Ratu.

Lalu ketika Hawk selesai, Orchid berdiri.

"Yang mulia." katanya, menegakkan diri.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu, Hawk." kata Orchid tegas. "Awasi seorang manusia bernama Kuroba Kaito."

Hawk membungkuk lagi. "Baik, yang mulia."

"Oh, dan satu lagi, Hawk. Nama apa yang akan kau pakai?"

Hawk berdiri diam untuk sejenak. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Hakuba Saguru, murid pindahan dari Inggris."

* * *

Wine tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya, dia sudah mengirim salah satu bawahannya untuk menggantikan tugasnya.

Ngomong ngomong, apa kabarnya? Wine memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya.

Wine mulai bergerak dalam sebuah gerakan rumit, dan kegelapan menelannya saat dia berteleportasi ke pintu depan Koizumi Mansion. Dia melangkah ke pintu depan, dan mengetuk pintu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang youkai*) membuka pintu. Dia berhenti sejenak saat dia mengenali wajahnya, lalu dia membungkuk rendah. "Yang mulia. Selamat datang ke Koizumi Mansion—"

Tiba tiba Ruby muncul di belakang si youkai.

"Yang mulia! Maafkan ketidak sopanan saya—saya tidak tahu anda akan datang, jadi saya tidak langsung menemui anda..."

Wine hanya tertawa saat si youkai dan Ruby mempersilakannya masuk.

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

"Si Kuroba Kaito ini sangat menarik, yang mulia... sepertinya dia kebal terhadap sihir. Sebagian besar anak laki laki langsung tunduk padaku saat aku muncul, tapi dia—tidak. Kenapa..."

Wine tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, Ruby..."

Ruby menatapnya. "Orchid dari para malaikat menyihirnya dengan mantra kekebalan? Bukan hanya Kuroba Kaito, tapi juga Kudou Shinichi."

Ruby terlihat terkejut. "Sang ratu?"

Malaikat dan setan dikenal sebagai musuh besar bagi semua orang, termasuk diri mereka sendiri. Hanya kedua ratu yang tahu bahwa mereka tidak saling membenci seperti itu!

"Aku melihatnya melakukan mantra itu. Jadi tak ada gunanya berusaha membuat dia tunduk padamu, lakukan saja tugasmu dan awasi dia. Jangan biarkan emosi mengaturmu—lakukan saja tugasmu."

Ruby menatap matanya. "Baik, yang mulia.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sebenarnya Aricia rada nggak enak dengan kata malaikat dan setan. Kayaknya lebih alus angels and demons ya?**

**Revieeewww!!! Tekan tombol berjudul review itu dan tulis sesuatu! Karena kalau reviewnya sedikit (kurang dari tiga, karena normalnya segitu) Aricia ngambeeeeeekkk!!!**

**Nggak kok, nggak ngambek, cuma becanda. Tapi review dong!**


End file.
